The present invention relates to three dimensional imaging. In particular, ultrasound images represent a volume.
A three dimensional representation is displayed on a CRT or flat panel monitor as a two dimensional image. Limited three dimensional effects or depth perception are achieved by various rendering methods, such as opacity, smooth filtering, shading, edge enhancing and other techniques.
Various kinds of stereoscopic images have emerged for computer game, flight simulation, movie and television. These products provide stereoscopic views of a three dimensional object at video display rates. The three dimensional effect is improved as compared to a two-dimensional image of a three-dimensional representation.
Three dimensional stereoscopic images have been used in general medical imaging and training. Stereoscopic ultrasound images have been created and displayed using offline products, such as a workstation separate from an ultrasound imaging system. Vivid ultrasound fetus stereoscopic images were created using a Siemens SXD3 3D color flat panel stereoscopic display monitor.